Computing technology has contributed enormously to the advancement of humankind. Computing systems come in a wide variety of physical forms including desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, telephones, and even devices that have not been conventionally thought of as computing systems such as, for example, refrigerators and automobiles. Thus, a computing system may be any device or system that has a processor and a memory of any type.
One type of computing system is a multi-tenant system. A multi-tenant system includes multiple tenants that share resources at a management console. In addition, each tenant may have their own resources and data that is stored at the management console. To ensure security, the data and resources belonging to one tenant are not accessible by users of another tenant.
Each tenant typically includes an administrator that has permission to perform administrative tasks on the resources and users of the tenant. For example, the administrator may change the password of a tenant user or may add a new tenant user. The tenant administrator may also delegate permission to perform the administrative tasks to other users that are associated with the tenant. In this way, the other users of the tenant may also perform the administrative tasks when needed